User blog:GrandmamasCannolis/Special plan for the second anniversary of Zootopia
On March 4th, something special will start. It will be my very own take on a Zootopia sequel. I won´t be starting it until then (since I have other stories to work on before that), but I´m revealing more details about it already, to get prepared for what´s in store: - On the main story, Nick and Judy start working as detectives, since a new threat on Zootopia is too strong for the ZPD to fight. Together, they´ll be investigating for clues and going undercover on several places in the city´s underworld. There will be bit of a noir-like flavor in the locations they visit this time. -We will revisit several locations from the movie with new areas in them shown for the first time too, like in Sahara Square and in Tundratown. Marshlands, Nocturnal District and Outback Island will be seen as well. -One year has passed since the events of the first movie, and the relationship between Nick and Judy is just getting stronger. We´ll see their first big romantic moments in this story that make their bond stronger. The relationship in the original movie served as a buildup to what´s happening here in a way. - More things will be revealed about Nick and Judy´s own pasts, including a twist regarding Nick´s mother. She has a big role in this too. - Most of the other characters in the movie will reappear, from Gazelle and Flash to Clawhauser and Mr.Big. Some get more screentime in here than they did in the movie, like Judy´s family and Mrs. Otterton. There´s also a redemption arc regarding Bellwether in this story. - While WildeHopps will be a notable part in the story, Bogzelle will show up here as well. - New characters will appear too. This time however, characters like Tilly and Giselle won´t appear, but I will make up new ones regarding this story, including Nick´s younger sister and a brand new villain. -Jack Savage and Skye won´t appear, but there will be a couple of references to them in the story, as well as my own AU stories. Some of the scenes in it will be inspired by those in them. -There will also be bits that are inspired by the story´s original draft. For example, it is revealed that the city did have the shock collar system a long time ago in it´s history. - It will be about as long as the Sailor Brothers story, this time with chapters though. New characters: - Clara Wilde = Nick´s younger sister who respects and idolizes both him and Judy greatly. They inspired her to become the first fox nurse in Zootopia, and she helps our heroes throughout the story. - Bruce Flappenheimer = A fruit bat living in Nocturnal District and a good old friend of Nick during his hustler days. An eccentric old millionaire whose plight starts the case in the story, just like Otterton´s disappearance in the movie. - Diana Florentine = A beautiful female skunk nightclub singer and Gazelle´s best friend. She sings a ballad during a scene when Nick and Judy are on the ballroom floor together romantically. - Xian = A nerdy, yet good-looking female red panda librarian who has good knowledge on Zootopia´s history, which proves valuable in Nick and Judy´s quest. Clawhauser and her get along very well, with a few hints of a possible romance. - Victor "Madclaw" Palepaw = A former albino tiger conartist who eventually became a threatening crime boss. It´ll be revealed that he played a part in turning Nick into a hustler back in the day. He´s the main antagonist of the story, but most of the stuff regarding him will be kept a mystery for now. - Moe Wormtail = A small, stout opossum small-time criminal with a bit of a Napoleon complex, who is often at odds with the ZPD. Victor´s henchman. Category:Blog posts Category:GrandmamasCannolis fanon